


感冒场景

by MoineauQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ





	感冒场景

涉谷昴感冒了  
罪魁祸首就是丸山隆平。  
嘛，虽然这么说也不公平啦。涉谷昴从被子里冒出一个头，鼻塞让他在被子里喘不上气来。眼前对上的依旧是坐在床边自责的丸山隆平。“喂，不要傻坐在那里啦，去给我倒杯水我渴了”因为感冒而加重的鼻音听起来比平时更加可爱，可即使这样依旧不能让让丸山先生恢复元气。丸山转头从厨房里拿了水，又转头往水里加了颗泡腾片才端回屋子里。“喏，慢点喝，稍微有些烫”“啊，那你先拿着我等下再喝”怀了孕可是猫舌的涉谷重新钻回被子里。丸山坐在床边，把水放在床头柜上，摸了摸涉谷的额头，嗯，体温还算正常，丸山姑且放下心来。“嘛，我又没怪你，我也没忍住啦，啧，应该说我就没忍着…啊…你干嘛…”涉谷还在自说自话的解释着，丸山已经一把抱住涉谷，把自己的头靠在涉谷的颈窝处。涉谷觉得自己的颈窝湿湿的，顺手揉上了那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。“小涉对不起，明知道你怀着宝宝我还非要跟你做，对不起，怀着孕还不能吃药你现在一定超难受的吧”“呐没关系啦，就只是鼻塞而已啊，幸好这次喉咙不痛，不然我一定杀了你”涉谷温柔地揉着丸山的头发，脸上泛滥着慈母一般的微笑。  
 涉谷说的没错，这事儿确实不能全赖丸山隆平。  
 两个人胆战心惊的熬完孕前期，好不容易宝宝稳定了下来。涉谷也能时常感受到宝宝的动静了，把手贴在肚子上宝宝也会过来碰碰他。丸山有了晚上给涉谷讲睡前故事的习惯，美其名曰是胎教，一听是丸山的声音就会兴奋起来，闹得涉谷要等好一会儿才能让宝宝平静下来。后来丸山每次晚回来想跟宝宝打招呼的时候，都会被涉谷严厉禁止。  
 至于工作上的事，涉谷早就把工作室搬到了家里，编曲写词什么的基本都在家里完成，据其他成员反应，效率极低。广播照常录制之外，其他的番组基本上都会选一些安静的曲子唱，自己的综艺里派给涉谷的也都是一些室内的环节，开开章鱼趴啊，讲讲黄段子啊，这多开心。涉谷反驳，点赞照片也挺安全的。不不不不，你如今的身材已经穿不进童装了，别想了。大仓忠义打断了涉谷的妄想，求求你了给你女儿留点好印象吧，不然到时候人家问我大仓叔叔这个大金链子小金表脸上还画着高原红的变态欧吉桑是谁的时候，我要怎么回答？我不要面子的吗？  
 或许就是这种欲望被压制的状态持续时间过长，涉谷在家里对丸山隆平的性骚扰越来越得寸进尺了。吃饭的时候把脚伸到对面的丸山两腿中间都是轻的，睡觉之前也要冲着丸山隆平的耳朵小小声说一句“おやすみ”然后再舔一下丸山隆平的耳廓，立刻就翻过身去发出小猪鼾声。听见丸山隆平长叹一声随后去卫生间解决生理问题的时候，涉谷昴觉得，今天也是完美的一天啊。但是事情总这么下去也不是这么回事。

“涉谷昴，我跟你谈一谈来来来”  
哇，S丸出现了好兴奋怎么办，宝啊快看你爹好帅，我就喜欢你爹这个想骂我还张不开嘴的样子。  
丸山隆平放下手里拿着的饭碗  
“小涉是不是想做？”  
涉谷点点头，“关键是不止我一个人想啊，你敢说你最近没用手？啧啧啧也不知道是谁最近看小电影的时候在前面加了关键词pregnant…”  
S丸立刻泄了气，从脖子一直红到脸。“那不是…那不是怕伤着你和宝宝吗，再说了，那个时候我脑子里想的可全都是你。”  
“啧啧啧啧。我一大活人在这儿你还意淫我。你没听下屋医生说吗，可以偶尔上个床”涉谷没有停下夹起烤鱼的手。  
“她是说了，但是您那次没用点什么其他的东西，对了，闺女出生之前你可得想办法把床底下哪一箱玩具处理了，万一孩子哪次翻出来没法解释啊”  
“我不扔，都没用几次呢，藏好点就是了。再说了也不是次次都用啊”  
“你要是答应今天不用别的我就答应你做一次”  
“就一次啊？”涉谷感觉脚下已经有什么东西有了变化。  
“嗯，就一次。”丸山把留下他裆下的脚挪下凳子，重新拿起碗，丸山觉得在涉谷如此主动的情况下还要保持镇定，真是太他妈难了

    
  一直到普通要睡觉的时间了，丸山隆平还是和平常一样，洗了碗，还给肚子里的宝宝弹了弹吉他。涉谷暗自腹诽，自己平时要是这么主动，这家伙早就热烈的回应他了，平时这个时间都已经中场休息了，今天怎么还能弹得下去吉他。丸山隆平我敬你是条汉子。直到模范丈夫丸山隆平放好了洗澡水，叫涉谷去洗澡的时候，才怯生生的说了一句“那个，待会儿，扩张我来做吧。” 什么嘛，原来是害羞啊。涉谷捏着丸山给他放的小鸭子想着。

  等涉谷洗好在床上给肚子抹着润肤油的时候，丸山也穿着浴衣出来了。顺手就接过涉谷手里的小瓶子，熟练地往给肚子按摩。“要好好涂才不会长妊娠纹”“那我要是长了妊娠纹你会不会嫌我丑？”“怎么可能呢？我的小涉最可爱了。”说完便在肚子上轻轻落下一吻，然后是胸间、脖颈、下巴、最后是嘴唇。涉谷昴嘿嘿的笑着有时躲避着丸山亲过来的脸，有时候由凑上去亲亲他的鼻尖。  
“…今天…啾…听我的…”丸山把涉谷放在床上侧躺下，伸手扒开涉谷的浴袍，在脖颈处轻轻咬了一下，涉谷的身体也如过电般颤抖。细密的吻落在涉谷的背上，因为看不见丸山的下一步，涉谷只能想着丸山的表情，喉咙里发出抑制不住的呻吟。他和丸山的性生活一向是激烈而大胆的，喜欢开着床边的小灯，看得清因对方而情动的表情，又模糊掉性爱里野性的那一面。他喜欢丸山的指尖上常年弹贝斯留下的薄茧，手指在他身上游走的时候，指尖走过的路线总能特别清晰的印在脑子里，甚至欢爱后还能在丸山身上重新划上一遍。涉谷喜爱的手指现在正在穴口附近逡巡，本应干涩的地方潮湿而温暖。丸山学着涉谷的样子，在他耳边小小声说“不乖哦小涉，不是说好我来的嘛”，连舔着耳廓拿一下都没忘。涉谷向后伸过手去，想摸摸即将进入自己身体的那部分丸山。丸山却用指尖在涉谷乳晕上画着圈，“不行哦小涉…摸射了就连一次也没有了……”“…啊…那…那你倒是…嗯…摸摸我啊…”涉谷精神已经开始涣散了，全身的神经仿佛只有后穴那一处正常工作着，其他的像是说好了一般集体罢工。“医生说…不可以太刺激…会引起宫缩…对宝宝不好…”丸山把手往下挪了些，放在涉谷肚子凸起的上一点，然后把自己缓缓的送进去。涉谷的呻吟更响了“…嗯…你就…不能…快点嘛…”“不行啊宝贝…嗯…医生说…不能有过激…性行为…”丸山早就打定了主意，涉谷的穴道很紧，除了润滑，怕是怀孕的缘故，涉谷比平常更敏感些。丸山吃准了这一点，找准那一点只是慢慢地摩擦，丸山最喜欢听小涉叫的快要哭出来的声音了。而涉谷呢，要是往常早就翻身上去自己动了，可如今只能稳重一些，让丸山顶着前列腺摩擦，涉谷能感受到丸山所有的炙热，连血管的凸起也被肠壁包裹得严丝合缝。涉谷想小幅度的摆动身体，却被早早横在身前的手臂桎梏，动弹不得。只得哭唧唧地呻吟着，这种时候除了丸山，他不知道求谁才能让他得到释放。所以他只能一遍又一遍的求着丸山“啊…maru…再多给我一点…求你…射在里面…都给我…啊…想一直给maru…生宝宝…想让maru的东西…一直在我身体里…啊…不行了…要去了…求你给我……啊……”涉谷终于坚持不住先射了出来，肚子上也沾了些精液，急促的喘着气。丸山等到涉谷发泄完才把自己从涉谷身体里拔出来，用手撸动着释放了出来。涉谷听见丸山的一声低吼才回过神来，毫不嫌弃的把丸山弄脏的那只手放到嘴边亲吻了一下。  
“为什么不留在我里面”  
“清理起来会刺激到宝宝的”丸山低头吻了吻脸上红晕还没褪去的涉谷。“要现在去洗澡吗？”  
“躺一下再去”  
“那盖一点被子吧”丸山试图把被子拉上来  
“不” 涉谷觉得自己身体很好。  
“不行，会感冒的”  
“不，不会的”

对，不会的


End file.
